SS90:006
Hated in Springdale (Japanese:スプリングデールに嫌われている''Supuringudēru ni kirawa rete iru'') is the sixth episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside:90 Years Later. Summary Nate is being hated and distrusted in Springdale for what he had done 90 years ago. Nate become angry and starts developing a deep strong hatred towards the people that hates him, however the Judge becomes extremely enraged at Nate for his behavior . Plot Nate travels around Springdale, but the people stares at Nate with Anger. Nate become nervous and thinks to himself " Why are they staring at me like this?" Nate heads to a fast food restaurant to get himself a burger, but the police, and the employees of the fast food restaurant trows him out. one of the employees orders Nate to never come back. Nate becomes angry and throws a rock at the employee knocking her unconscious. The employees and the police are stunned. Nate freaks out and runs away making the employees, and the police chase after him. Nate runs as fast as he could but on of the police officers stops Nate, and restrains him. Suddenly Jibanyan, and Komasan arrives out of nowhere and knocks the police, and the employees . Nate gets up and thanks Jibanyan, but Jibanyan punches Nate in the left upper arm, and asks him "What did you do to make them mad?" Nate confesses that he threw a rock at the female employee after she and the others threw him out of the restaurant. Komasan is not pleased after what Nate did, but Nate tells them that he just wanted lunch. However Jibanyan handed him a burger back with a medium burger and fries. Nate Thanks Jibanyan and heads home. The next Day, Nate looks around the city and realizes that everything had changed. But the crowd catches Nate and starts hating him for what he had done 90 years ago. Nate asks them why they're hating me. Then the female employee from the fast food restaurant yesterday, and tells the crowd that Nate threw a rock at her. She tells them that Nate was trying to blow up the restaurant. Nate is stunned to hear what she had said. But then Nate becomes extremely upset with the crowd and starts developing a deep hatred towards the crowd. Nate starts to call them pigs while swearing out loud, making the crown horrified at him. Suddenly the judge arrives and becomes extremely angry at Nate that his anger is shown with red Aura that is making him go into Monster Judge. Freaking out, Nate runs away. But the swat team captures him. Later that night, Nate is seen locked up in jail for his actions while crying. But fortunately for him Mitchel (Silver Fang) pays the bail for Nate which is $50,000. Nate hugs his adopted father saying that he's sorry repeatedly, Mitchel comforts Nate and calming him down. Mitchel takes Nate home. Later Nate apologizes for the bail that cost him a lot of money, but Silver Fang assures his son that it's no worries, and tells him that they are extremely wealthy. Nate understood. Claw tells Nate that it's best if he stays out of Springdale for a while. Nate agrees then Komasan comforts Nate. Characters Humans Nathan Metrostar Brandon Bernstein (Claw) Fast Food Restaurant Employees Female Restaurant Employee The Police Judge/Monster Judge (Gag) Yo-Kai Komasan Jibanyan Silver FangCategory:Shadowside 90 Years Later Category:Episodes Category:Alternate Universe,